Las estaciones del año
by Daryis-san
Summary: serie de cuatro drabbles acerca de la relación de Tai y Mimi después de que la portadora de la pureza partiría lejos del líder digimon; historia corta ambientada en las estaciones del año.
1. Chapter 1

Las estaciones del año

Summary: serie de cuatro drabbles acerca de la relación de Tai y Mimi después de que la portadora de la pureza partiría lejos del líder digimon; historia corta ambientada en las estaciones del año.

**Invierno**

Nevaba y su corazón estaba más frio que un iceberg, veía la nieve caer, primero lentamente mientras aumentaba su intensidad y se convertía en una gran tormenta de nieve, esto poco le importaba al joven de ojos chocolates y cabellos castaños alborotados, ya nada importaba ahora que ella no estaba a su lado, recordaba aun todo lo sucedido hace un año como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Mimi por favor no te vayas – Había suplicado él, la joven de mirada miel le ve con dolor mientras lentamente niega con la cabeza y llora.

-No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es Tai, sabes bien que si por mi fuera me quedaría a tu lado, y no me iría nunca más.

Se abrazan y se unen en un cálido beso cargado de amor, de amistad, de promesas de anhelos y de sueños por cumplir y cosas por vivir.

-Promete que volverás – Le dice el separándose mientras la ve con esa mirada tan cálida que es reservada solo para ella.

-Lo prometo Tai, volveré y cuando lo haga, nada ni nadie nos separara – Esa es la promesa de la portadora de la pureza y por ser esa razón el portador del valor así le cree, se vuelven a besar y ella parte lejos de Tai, en ese frio invierno.

Ya ha pasado un año desde entonces y Tai como todo buen líder que fue y siempre será, no puede soportar estarse con los brazos quietos, ya ha esperado mucho, ahora es cuando debe actuar y hacer hasta lo imposible porque este frio invierno desaparezca de sus corazones.

-Iré por ti princesa, solo espera un poco mas – susurra a la nada, en lo que se dirige a unirse al amor de su vida, porque aunque Sora fue su primer amor, y le recordara con cariño sabía que Mimi se convirtió en el amor de su vida y ella era la única capaz de derretir el hielo de su corazón y él, el único capaz de calentar el corazón de su princesa.

_340 palabras_

**Notas de la autora: hola aquí les llego con esta corta historia, constara de cuatro caps y quizás cinco (aun no me decido) sobre las estaciones del año, adoro esta parejita de digimon, el imaginármelos juntos me inspira a hacer muchas cosas, pero como ando ocupada no me pongo a hacer algo largo porque quizás les quede mal y esa no es la intención cierto, y pues espero les guste, para los que no saben los drabbles constan de mínimo 100 palabras y máximo 500 palabras. Espero ansiosa sus apreciaciones sobre el capitulo **** el siguiente cap lo subo en pocos días.**

***Daryis-san***


	2. Invierno 2º

**INVIERNO 2º**

La nieve caía con fuerza en Estados Unidos, el ambiente era en verdad helado y si eras una persona inteligente no saldrías a la calle sin una buena razón. En una casa de ambiente muy familiar una pareja de esposos estaba reunida alrededor de una cálida fogata, junto a ellos se encontraba su hija que miraba sin mirar en la ventana. Ellos sabían que aunque físicamente se encontraba con ellos no así mismo su corazón.

Ella aun recordaba la triste y emotiva despedida en el aeropuerto, toda la despedida con sus amigos fue dura, pero no tanto como cuando se enfrento a Tai el chico del cual estaba enamorada y llevaban saliendo poco más de ocho meses; de eso hace ya poco más de un año y después de ese triste invierno en que le prometió volver, la relación entre ellos se había deteriorado enormemente.

Se había vuelto demasiado fría con todos a su alrededor incluidos sus padres, creando un escudo para que las personas no le dañaran y para inconscientemente serle fiel al portador del valor, a menudo recordaba todas las aventuras vividas en el digimundo, el hecho de que contra todo pronóstico terminaran juntos, los celos que sintió cuando Tai salió con Sora arrojándola sin darse cuenta a buscar consuelo en los brazos de Mat, provocando así los celos del castaño y siendo esto la base para descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos, no solo del otro si no de sí mismos, según sus amigos ellos eran una gran combinación, valor y pureza de la mano unidos por algo muy grande, unidos por aquello que muchos llaman amor.

Ella sabía que sus padres y sus pocos amigos se preocupaban por ella, y ella no hacía nada por mejorar la situación, porque su corazón antes cálido se había convertido en un tempano de hielo mas frio que la fuerte tormenta que afuera caía.

-¿No te ha llamado? – Fue la seca pregunta de su padre, ella solo niega con la cabeza al tiempo que se aparta de la ventana dirigiéndose así a su cuarto.

-deberías de olvidarte de Tai, si te quisiera de verdad no se habría distanciado tanto de ti – Dice su madre con notable enfado.

-Se rindió muy fácil ese sujeto – Agrega su padre.

Ella solo niega con la cabeza y sale corriendo reteniendo sus lagrimas porque se niega a creer que su cálida relación ahora sea ese frio invierno que es, simplemente no lo puede creer, Tai no es un hombre como cualquiera, el no la abandonaría tan a la ligera, el siempre luchaba por lo que quería, ¿y si ese era el problema? ¿Qué probablemente el no la quisiera en verdad? Mimi se niega a creer eso mientras se queda dormida en esa fría noche de invierno, pensando en su amado, creyendo firmemente en que él sigue luchando por su amor y no se dará por vencido tan fácil como sus padres creen.

-Ai shiteru Tai…..

-Hime ai shiteru Mimi – Dice el castaño al otro lado del mundo.

**500 PALABRAS**

**Hola, aquí llego yo con un nuevo cap de este pequeño trabajito que se me ocurrió, la verdad lo pensaba hacer más corto pero pensé que si lo hacía de esta forma lo alargaría un poquito más, no estoy segura de si todas las estaciones llevaran los dos pov pero hay veremos, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que en verdad les este gustando porque a pesar de ser un drabble estoy tratando de expresar en cada cap los sentimientos de ellos, espero ansiosa sus reviews y sin falta la otra semana si no es que antes (depende de algunas cosillas) subo el siguiente cap. Por cierto espero poder subirles después algo mas largo de esta pareja ARRIBA EL MICHI-TAIMI :3 ENSERIO AMOOO ESTA PAREJA**

**Por cierto gracias a ****CureWhite13**** y a ****Allan Grayson**** por sus reviews y a los que lo pusieron en alertas me emociona mucho ^_^**

***Daryis-san***


End file.
